My Happiness
by rizzles-4-lyf
Summary: Jane and Maura try and plan their wedding; but something gets in the way of their plans!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So this is just an idea I'm toying with. In my other story, I skipped the whole pregnancy for the most part; I'm thinking this one will go month by month following her pregnancy! Let me know what you think!**

"What are you doing?" Jane laughed anxiously. Her girlfriend had been in the bedroom for what felt like forever. They'd spent the night out drinking, and it was taking everything in Jane's power to stay awake. She was given strict instructions to stay put until Maura came back though, so that's what she was doing. She could hear the familiar sound of high heels taking slow, deliberate steps toward her. She smiled, thankful that her girl was finally back.

"Come here." Maura said, Janes eyes widening at the dominant voice coming from behind her. She jumped as she heard one of her dining chairs her mother had given her when she first left home be dragged along the wooden floor.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, repeating her earlier question. She stopped dead in her steps at the sight of her girlfriend. Maura wore black lace underwear with garter belts hanging from her hips. She had seen her in a bra before, but tonight she was wearing a red corset that could barely contain her. Her hair fell around her shoulders perfectly, her lips bright with red lipstick. Jane swallowed hard. They were yet to engage in any sort of serious sexual activity, and she was suddenly very sure tonight was going to be in. Thank god.

Maura didn't say a word, instead moving to press play on her laptop. Pony by Ginuwine filled the apartment, and Janes heart skipped two beats. Maura started slowly moving her hips to the music, she took her heels off quickly, deciding she didn't want anything getting in her way. Maura bit down on her bottom lip softly when she reached her partner, holding onto the unbuttoned blazer she wore, pushing her hips closer until she felt friction. She threw her head back, shaking her head twice to get her hair away from her face. She removed the blazer, her girlfriends eyes never leaving her own.

"Sit." Maura instructed, pointing to the seat inches behind Janes knees. Jane still hadn't spoken, knowing that anything she could say wouldn't do the moment justice. Jane had always known that one of the ways Maura had stayed so fit was by going to pole dancing class, but never, never, did she imagined Maura to be this sort of woman. She was suddenly much more excited about the fact this woman was going to be her wife soon.

Maura turned her back to Jane, smiling to herself at her newfound confidence. It took everything inside her to stay in character. She'd been preparing for this all night, she wasn't going to let anything ruin it. She started to feel a little awkward just standing there, knowing where Janes eyes were no doubted located.

"Can I touch you?" Jane asked, her husky voice nearly making Maura moan. She turned around, nodding at her partner as she began moving her hips in more wide circles, ensuring she kept up with the beat of the song. She saw Jane swallow hard and knew what she was doing was pressing all the right buttons.

Maura was only dancing for her for one song before Jane stood up, kicking the chair behind her, pushing Maura until her back came into contact with the kitchen bench. She wasted no time, pushing her girlfriend until Maura was sitting on the counter. There was a fire inside of her that only Maura could put out.

Maura let out a loud moan at Janes dominant behaviour. She had prayed this is what she would get from her, and she was pleasantly surprised.

"Was that fun?" Jane almost growled at her, biting Mauras neck so hard there was certainly going to be a mark. Maura wanted to have some of the control tonight, and she had let her guard down long enough.

"It was okay." She whispered in her ear, biting on her earlobe before letting out a quiet moan. She felt Jane heave inward, and couldn't help but smile. "Are you going to man up and do me now or?"

"_Do _you?" Jane couldn't help but smirk. Maura was a well-educated, put together woman. She was dying to see the side of her she kept hidden away. She knew there was a dirty minx hidden there somewhere, and she was determined to bring her to the surface.

"Oh, sorry." Maura said as if she'd simply made an error, she pushed Jane away and started walking backwards down the hallway toward Janes bedroom. "Are you going to fuck me or am I going to have do it myself?" She asked, licking her lips slowly. Janes heart stopped beating, her stomach dropping as a lump suddenly formed in her throat.

**Janes POV**  
When I woke the next morning, I was very aware of the pain radiating through my neck and chest. I frowned before I had even opened my eyes, my fingertips instinctively tracing my neck. I flinched at my own touch before I realised why I was so sore. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up, lifting the sheet to observe my chest; finding bruises. I got butterflies thinking back to the night before. I had never seen the side of Maura that I saw last night. Rough, desperate; incredible.

"I am going to KILL you!" I heard Maura yell, my head snapping sideways, quickly noting that she wasn't asleep beside me as I had assumed she would be. My eyes instinctively went to the bathroom door, wondering what I had done that was so terrible. "Jane!" Maura exclaimed as she came out of the ensuite in a fitted red dress. One half of her hair had been curled, and with both her hands she moved the hair away from her neck. I pursed my lips as I noted a single hickey in the centre of the left side of her neck.

"I can't even pretend to be sorry." I chuckled, running a hand through my hair, a yawn escaping my mouth as I did so. She glared at me, throwing her hands around in a frustrated manner. "Baby it's okay." I tried to comfort her, but it was useless. I had been warned about not leaving marks on any part of her body that she could not hide.

"We are having lunch with our mothers Jane!" She complained, her eyebrows raised in a worried expression. I had probably picked the wrong night to give her a love bite. I got out of bed and wrapped my hands around her waist, pulling her hips into my own. She sighed slightly as I felt her relax into my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling her nose into my neck lightly. She sighed again, and I knew any fight we were about to have was already over and done with.

"I am dreading this." I told her, earning a quiet giggle before she pulled away, nodding toward the closet, silently ordering me to hurry up and get ready.

**Mauras POV**

"I don't want to do this." Jane whined from beside me as we walked hand in hand into the small French restaurant Hope had chosen for us all to meet at. Today we were picking our wedding date once and for all. We had changed the date too many times, it was giving me anxiety. There was SO much to think about, and all I needed was one thing ticked off the list. Jane couldn't stand all the conversation about the wedding. I knew she was excited, there was no denying it. She was just excited for it to be the day. She hates anything that involves patience and planning.

We greeted the three women when we arrived, and no one seemed overly surprised that we were late. I refrained from refering to my adoptive mother as my mother in front of Hope; it was always so tense and awkward. Silence was easiest.

"Okay!" Angela exclaimed, clapping her hands in front of me. I noticed Jane frown at her as she laid an arm around my lower back.

"Did you just clap at her?" Jane asked sternly, her thumb lightly tracing my back. Angela rolled her eyes before explaining she merely wanted to see the wedding book. I could tell Jane wasn't paying attention to anything that was said throughout the whole lunch, playing with the zipper on my dress more than once, and more than once I had squeezed her thigh under the table, earning a smirk from my partner.

"August 27th?" I mused, turning to make eye contact with Jane; the only woman I have known who would go to an expensive restaurant and drink the cheapest beer they have from the bottle. She pulled the bottle from her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Maura, that is in three months." She stated obviously, panic setting in on her face. Based on all we had to plan; it did seem a little soon. Honestly? I was starting to get extremely frustrated with planning; I was ready for the day to come and go. The conversation continued and of course, we never settled on a date.

**Janes POV**

"So we still have no idea when we're getting married?" I mused, thinking aloud from the sofa, sipping on a glass of red wine. Maura had disappeared the moment we got home and I was yet to set my sights on her since. I leaned my head back on the sofa, trying to peer down the hallway toward our bedroom. "Baby?" I called, frowning slightly as I realised that I really hadn't seen her in far too long. She walked into the room still wearing what she was wearing at lunch seven hours earlier; she was even still in her high heels. She sat down beside me on the edge of the sofa, her eyes fixed on the TV screen in front of her. I felt my brow pull together in wonder as I reached forward and placed my glass on the coffee table, before wrapping both my arms around her middle, pulling her back toward me. I heard her sigh before she kicked off her heels, sliding herself back into the sofa. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail before she settled in my arms.

"Do you want to marry me?" She asked, catching me completely off guard. My eyes, which had involuntarily closed, snapped open. I squeezed her closer into me, choosing to kiss her neck and the back of her head rather than speaking. "We're having a baby." She said quietly, my heart stopping in my chest. We had tried once, only once, to get pregnant and neither of us had spoken about it since. I had assumed it hadn't taken, and didn't want to ask and upset her. I pushed her forward, instinctively sliding onto the floor on my knees in front of her.

"Are you serious?" I asked, my voice quiet and full of love. She nodded, smiling softly as she reached into her dress pocket and handed me a pregnancy test. I looked down at the small pink positive symbol, my heart, again, stopping. "Maura." Her name came quiet from my lips as I pulled her close, giggling as she fell to her knees on the floor in front of me. "I love you, boo." I whispered, holding her face in my hands as I pressed my lips against hers. She had tears in her eyes, and my stomach felt as though it were about to drop straight out of my body. This was it. This was the moment that changed everything. I was going to be a mother. I was going to have a family. With Maura. I was marrying Maura. Maura was pregnant.

Oh my god.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you thinking?" Jane whispered as they sat in the doctors office, Mauras fingers intertwined with Janes in her lap. Maura was fidgeting, a dead giveaway to her girlfriend that something was going on in her head. Maura lightly bit down on her bottom lip, sighing quietly as she turned her head to look at her partner. They had agreed to try and get pregnant once, and if it took it was meant to be, and if not, they planned on waiting a few years. Now the option of waiting was taken away; Maura was more than anxious about what her body was about to be put through.

"I think we should wait until I'm past the 16 week mark before we tell anyone." Maura told her, starting to nibble on her bottom lip again. Jane nodded, not having any issue with that plan. They had gone to a doctor an hour away from their home to avoid any chance of running into Hope. Jane knew it was extremely unlikely it would have happened at their local doctor, but there was no other way she was going to be able to get Maura to see a doctor.

"So I guess we put off getting married?" Jane mused, her thumb lightly stroking across the back of Mauras hand as she spoke. The waiting room was as good as empty, so even as a whisper it sounded like she had yelled the words into the room. Maura didn't respond, not knowing the correct answer to Janes question. She was annoyed at herself for being so stupid. They were in the prime position to do everything the right way. Live together, get married, and then have babies. But nooooo Maura couldn't do anything the normal way could she? She supposed they could get married soon, before she was as big as a whale. Nothing was about to be easy.

"Maura Ises." A doctor called out, not bothering to look up from the clipboard in his hands. Maura sighed quietly, not letting go of Janes hand as she stood up and followed the older gentleman into a patient room. "Good afternoon." The man smiled at us as he closed the door behind the women.

"Jane Rizzoli." Jane said, shaking the doctors hand before we all sat down. It was a typical doctors office; Sterile and terribly lit. Maura hated faux lighting; it never flattered her pale complexion.

"I took a pregnancy test and it was positive." Maura said before they could properly introduce themselves to one another. Today was not the day for pleasantries. She needed to know if she was really pregnant. The doctor nodded, jotting something down on the piece of paper attached to the clipboard in his hands. "I'm a doctor." Maura added when he continued writing. "If that helps speed this up at all…"

"Maura." Jane said quietly in shock at her girlfriends words. It was very unlike Maura to ever use her profession or medical standing to her personal favour. The doctor smiled before he looked up at Maura.

"Urine or blood test?" He gave her the option, a small smile playing on her lips at his words.

"Urine please." Maura said politely, knowing this was a doctor she was going to get along with very well. The doctor laughed, not seeming overly surprised at Mauras choice. He pulled a small jar out of a drawer and started writing on the label. He placed the jar in a paper bag and put it in Mauras fingertips, keeping a hold of it to force her to look him in the eye.

"There is a bathroom down the hall." He winked at her, completely confusing Jane. Maura sighed contently, smiling across at Jane who had a complexed look on her face before she left the room. "Normally she would have to go come and do it, and then make another appointment." The doctor told Jane, making her nod slowly. She had no idea that by Maura merely stating that she was a doctor would mean rushed tests. She made a mental note to remember that for the future. It felt like Maura was gone for hours as Jane sat silently in the doctor's office, the clock on the walling seeming to tick so loudly Jane wanted to scream.

"Okay." Maura said as she entered the room again, handing the paper bag back to the doctor. Maura sat down beside Jane and instinctively placed her hand on Janes thigh as her doctor began typing away on his computer.

"Do you want to come back at 5?" He asked the women, his eyes going between the two of them.

"I have to work." Jane said to Maura through pursed lips. "But I can get Frankie to come with you?" She mused, before remember Mauras earlier comment about not wanting to tell anyone either way for 16 weeks.

"I can come on my own, 5pm is perfect." Maura said, turning to smile at the doctor before he handed her an appointment card. I didn't understand his action. As if she was going to forget?

**Janes POV**

The afternoon was painfully slow, filled with paperwork and burnt coffee. I had opted out of going to pick up a suspect with Frost and Korsak to ensure I was beside my phone all afternoon; Just in case. Before I knew it, 5pm had come and gone and I had not heard one word from Maura. I had no idea how to interpret her silence. Should I call her? Does this mean it's bad news? Good news? The worst part about the whole thing was sitting at my desk alone not being able to tell anyone or ask anyone for advice. I sighed, running my hands through my hair as the time on my phone clicked to 6pm. I couldn't stay here any long. I pushed away from my desk, turning my computer off before grabbing my keys and heading to the elevator.

"Hi baby." My mothers voice caught me off guard as I passed the café.

"Ma what are you still doing here?" I quizzed as I walked towards her, leaning across the table she was cleaning to kiss her cheek lightly. She frowned at me slightly before she spoke.

"I always work late on Thursdays." She reminded me. I shook my head, laughing off the fact I had completely forgotten what day of the week it was. "So do you usually." She added, noting the car keys in my left hand. "Is everything okay?" She asked, rubbing my forearm softly. I couldn't do it; I couldn't keep it in.

"If I tell you, Ma, you have to wear to every God there is that you will not tell another living soul." I knew as soon as those words had left my mouth that I had to tell her. Her eyes widened in anticipation as she came to stand beside me. She kissed the top of my head, a subtle indicator that she promised not to say a word. "Maura thinks shes pregnant and she had a doctor's appointment at 5 and she still hasn't called me do you think that's a bad sign?" I asked all in one breath, my mother's eyes wider than I had ever seen them before.

"What happened to getting married?" She asked, making me sigh in exasperation. Why? Why was that the only thing she had to say? "Sorry." She added when she noted my glare, pressing her lips to my head again, her lips lingering there longer this time. "Go home baby." She instructed me, completely avoiding my earlier question about if this meant it was bad news. I nodded against her lips, wrapping my arms around her middle before walking away, giving her a slight wave as I did so.

"Jane!" Frost called from behind me as I unlocked my car, his voice was thick with panic and worry. My heart sank when I saw the look on his face. "It's Maura." I felt myself blink quickly, my thoughts scrambling to put together his panicked voice, the terrified look on his face and the fact he had just said Mauras name.

"What?" Was all I could manage to say as he caught his breath beside me. "Frost." I warned when he didn't answer my question fast enough.

"Doyle." Was all he said before he handed me his phone. There was a text message from Maura on the screen.

_Paddy is at my home. _

It was vague, and I frowned deeply noting that she had text Frost, not me. I went to pull my phone out of my back pocket and noted that it was no longer there. When I pulled up outside our home, there were police cars everywhere. I felt physically sick as I came to a screeching stop, slamming my car door as I ran up to the house.

"Baby." I breathed at the sight of Maura sitting on the floor in the kitchen, a paramedic bandaging up a cut on her face. I fell to the floor, pulling her close to my chest. She was quiet as she nuzzled her nose into my neck. "What happened?" I whispered, pushing her hair away from her face when the paramedic walked away.

"Shot. He was shot and I didn't… I couldn't fix him fast enough…. And a man… A man was with him and I couldn't work fast enough and he hit me." She was speaking between shallow breaths, leaning up to touch the bruise forming on her face. She flinched in pain. I felt terrible. This man was still terrorising her, even after all these years of being told to stay away.

"How long ago did he leave?" I asked, looking around the room, noting blood droplets on our kitchen floor. She shrugged, turning to look me in the eye.

"We're having a baby." She said quietly, my heart dropping even further into my chest. Our lives had settled down, we worked and had brunch with our family. Just as our lives were calming down, Paddy Doyle waltzes back in and suddenly the thought of having a child was terrifying. I forced a smile, standing up and holding my hands out to her, gently pulling her up into my arms. Our house began to empty, Frost nodding goodbye to me as he closed the door behind the last of the policemen.

"Come on." I said quietly, leaning down to place my hands behind Mauras thighs, lifting her off the ground. She kept her face buried in my neck as she wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck gently, one of her hands drawing circles on my back.

I lay her down on our bed, smiling when she didn't remove her arms from around my neck. I held myself above her body, not wanting to put too much weight on her. She kissed my cheek as her arms loosened just enough for me to fall beside her.

"Congratulations." I whispered into the darkness, leaning forward to press my lips against hers. "Mommy." I joked, smirking to myself as I nudged her playfully. I heard her laugh, her body relaxing beside me. She pulled herself closer than I ever thought humanly possible, her honey blonde hair tickling my chest as she rest her head on me.

"What are we going to do about Paddy?" She asked me, sighing quietly. I pursed my lips, wishing I had a solid answer for her.

"Did you tell him?" I asked, placing a hand lightly on her stomach.

"No." She said without a hint of hesitation. "He doesn't deserve to know." I nodded at her words. "Besides, he won't be a part of the babies life anyway." Again, I nodded, knowing her words were true. Paddy Doyle couldn't stand me, and there was no way in hell he was coming anywhere near my wife or child if I had anything to say about it.

I was going to have to find him.


End file.
